candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 715
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 714 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 716 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *If the 5-layer chests are not opened quickly, you will run out of possible switches, since the candies do not spawn until the chests are opened. *The fact there are six colours present might make it hard to get the keys. *The ingredients only dispense at moves 22, 14 and 6 regardless if the preceding ingredient is dropped before those moves. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points 3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points, which is equal to the two star target score. Stars Strategy *Remove the marmalade as quickly as possible to get the sugar keys available to open the chests - you must remove the upper left and right key early on as no new candies drop until all key are removed. Failure to do so will result in a swift game over due to running out of possible moves. *Once the chests are open make as many vertical striped candies as possible thus ensuring a good chance of bringing the ingredients straight down when they appear. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 35,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,180 points per move 35,000 points / 30 moves = 1,166.67 points for three stars. However, the last ingredient will only drop at move 6. Hence, under the most ideal conditions, a maximum of 21,240 points can be earned from sugar crush (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies) x 6 striped candies = 21,240 points The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies, which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points.. *With the above point in consideration, the player is required to earn an additional 580 points per move (65,000 points - (30,000 points + 21,240 points)) / (30 moves - 6 moves) = 573.33 points per move for three stars This is under the most ideal condition. In practice, the player is more likely required to earn more than that amount of points per move.. *The sugar keys are hard to clear and can cause the player to run out of possible switches. Moreover, the player is more likely to earn much less than 580 points per move until all the sugar keys are cleared. *Even after all the sugar keys are cleared, it is still quite hard to create special candies. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *24 moves coupled with six candy colours may not be enough to create sufficient special candies or their combinations which can boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet the three star target score. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 715 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels